When's Too Far?
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 35/100: Obsession. Genesis finds out that Lazard is trying to get back at him after losing Zack. Genesis/Lazard and Lazard/Rufus. Sequel to #16 and #14. Yaoi and incest.


35/100: Obsession. Genesis/Lazard. Lazard/Rufus... implied Sephiroth/Genesis and Genesis/Zack.  
Meet my second favourite incest pairing after Genesis/Weiss/Nero...  
A sequel to #16, with Virgin Hunter! Lazard... because the idea still makes me giggle..

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix...

**

* * *

**

**Obsession**

When's Too Far?

Through polished glass, he had a perfect view of everything. All the white gloved fingers tearing through platinum hair; all the exposed flesh and bared necks and all the ministrations given by hungry mouths. He watched, azure eyes glinting but narrowed – with jealousy as much as the discomfort from his trousers – with an avid interest. Never once thinking himself a voyeur due to his love of contact, Genesis was surprised to find himself enjoying every minute of it, despite being sick to the stomach of being reminded that he was nothing more than a stroke on Lazard's tally. Not that he wanted anything else from the man, but he liked to think himself somewhat akin to a life's aspiration.

He mentally noted the similarities between this little de-flowering ceremony and that of his own. Lazard still used the same lubricant – a preference that had over time become Genesis' own. The time – late at night to avoid all possible interruptions and the fact that the blonde hadn't changed location in all the years he'd practising this off-duty hobby. There was one glaring difference from Genesis' first time though: this little blonde was face-to-face with the director and was currently locked in a frantic kiss. Frowning, Genesis sighed. This boy, whoever it was, was putting him to shame. Though the redhead had been vocal and defiant he did not give Lazard the run for his money like he could and would now… but this boy was… It was almost like he wasn't a virgin at all. That surprised Genesis. Had the Director changed his game? Or had he just thrown in the towel when Genesis got to Cadet Fair first?

An adjusted angle, the young teenager threw his head back, lips parted, bruised and moist. Finally, with a good enough view, Genesis could recognise him. Narrowed mako eyes widened immediately.

"Bastard." He hissed. "You utterly sick bastard," He had to refrain from slamming his left hand against the window… and stop his right slipping past his armour and into his trousers. As if this didn't look strange enough already: a SOLDIER 1st Class – soon to be promoted to Commander – on his knees outside the Director's office way past midnight; watching said Director fucking the heir to the company over his desk inside.

Goddess forgive him, if he didn't sort himself out soon (since another fight with Sephiroth rendered it just about his only choice for it seemed like Lazard was indisposed at this point in time) he would be needing a new pair of leather trousers and finding ones that actually fit to his slender but long figure correctly was like searching for the meaning of life: long, hard and, more often than not, fruitless.

Another frown and a bitter growl, his finally cupped his right hand around his swollen member, immediately jerking his wrist at a regular pace, quickening with each of their desperate thrusts… and then they finished selfishly.

Quietly, a sound that was as indignant as it was aggravated came from Genesis' throat. What was the use? Lazard never changed, always using his subordinates for his own pleasures. Withdrawing his hand and moving to the side Genesis was well hidden in the shadows when the door opened and one very smugly content Rufus sauntered out. Only the creases to his white dress shirt and tousled hair betrayed the secret of what Genesis had just gladly witnessed. Once the heir was safely in the elevator and on his way back to his amazingly lavish private quarters, Genesis swung into the doorway. Lazard was slumped over his desk trying to collect his breath and thoughts. With a smirk, Genesis continued forwards, gripping tightly to broad shoulders and leaning down to plant misleadingly gentle kisses onto his neck.

Moaning quietly, Lazard's hips pushed back, into the growth in the man behind him. It wasn't the soft and deeply spoken words of the SOLDIER that gave hid identity away… rather the nails that were digging into his sated skin even through the scarlet leather.

"You've surprised me Director," Genesis murmured, raising his head enough so his lips brushed against a pierced earlobe.

Still out of breath, Lazard mumbled a sound of question.

"You're that desperate to beat me," a slow rocking of his hips began. "You'd fuck your own little brother,"

"It's a game I'm sure you've played-"

"Oh indeed. But it only really works when they know," He smirked again. "Did you know I had my eye on him? Was he good? Worth the sin?"

"Originally, yes," The blonde cracked into a lazy beam.

"What?" Genesis asked. The motion immediately ceased.

"That wasn't the first time," Lazard laughed slightly. "And it won't be the last,"

The look of bewilderment on Genesis' face melted into a fresh sneer that softened into something more… content. "We're both settling down now?"

Lazard nodded slowly. He pushed the SOLDIER away enough for him to face him. "That is until the new batch of Cadet's arrive," To which Genesis could do nothing but reply with a deep, whimsical laugh.

He pulled back, turning around on his heels, somehow he was feeling a lot more in the mood to go back and smooth over Sephiroth's icy temper with his warm palms – or maybe that was just his arousal talking – and he strolled back to the doorway. "And so it continues…"


End file.
